Scarlet Wounds
by Dejitaru Yami
Summary: Part 1 of Soul Search. What if Takato never slashed Guilmon's picture and never got his Digimon? What if things in Tamers were different?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Digimon in this story. They are the property of Toei.  
  
  
Soul Search- Part One  
  
A Bit of the Past  
  
I heard people say not to dwell in the past, but then why are they doing just that?- Ruki First Glance  
  
Past  
  
As sun rays bathed my light skin, the quietness seemed so comfortable and relaxing. 'I wish life could be as easy as this,' I thought sadly. My hand brushed on the glazed grass as I stood up preparing to leave. I turned one last look at the sunset which was a breath-taking orange. The sun it's self was glowing more radiant than usual. I just wished that everything was like this, peaceful and beautiful. I turned away walking silently.  
  
  
I was going to move away, far away just because of a absurd rumor. I was furious that I had to be shunned away from others because I was one of "them". Just because I WAS one of "them" didn't give the government to push me around, but unfortunately, it did.  
  
  
I am, Matsuda Takato, a boy who society thought was a menace, nothing but a traitor in another man's eyes. After the "incident" I was thought as dangerous even though I was only ten years old. I thought that was ridiculous because I never hurt anyone or did anything harmful. Others thought I was mislead and pitied me. I never needed their pity.  
  
  
It had been less than a week before wild rumors spread on the "Digimon Rampage" as they would call it, killing several humans. I knew that my parents were doing the best they can to help defend me but they couldn't do much.  
  
  
Once I arrived home, the saying "home sweet home" was amiss. It seemed gloomy and dull instead of the usual bright and cheerful. I was amazed how someone's emotions can change their perceptive so quickly.  
  
  
When I entered the door gave a low clink as it hit the bell at the top. I saw it to be empty and now I realized how large the room was itself. Since it was frequently full of customers it seemed a bit overcrowded but now I thought fifty people could all fit in there at once!  
  
  
I saw my mother and father were doing some last minute packing. They looked somber as I had felt recently but they were worse off. I wanted to be strong like Taichi in the TV show but the only way I could be is if I was strong for my parents, and more importantly my self. I was always taunted on being the "crybaby" or "little kid". I was infuriated by those comments but what hurt the most was that they were true.  
  
  
I walked up to my room and opened the door. There were no more slovenly beds to be made, drawings scattered across the floor, toys on the self, pictures of digimon on the wall.... I drifted off on memories when my mind came back to reality.   
  
  
I seated down on the floor giving out a long sigh as I stared at the colorless carpet. I thought of times when I was little; I had a wild imagination and was always lively. My world came crashing down onto me a year ago when I mustered up the courage to go play in a public park (I used to be very shy) when a couple teenagers bullied me around. How weak I used to be... 'No,' I thought determinedly. If I was going to be stronger I mustn't dwell on such thoughts as those.  
  
  
Most kids would not want to move because that would mean leaving his or her friends but that wasn't the case for me. I didn't want to leave because I was afraid that kids would hate me all over and this time more children would be around.  
  
  
'But you have to be strong,' urged a voice hidden in the back of my head. 'If you're going to be strong how can you be afraid all the time?'  
  
  
This was one of the reasons I was going other than being forced. I was torn from staying and from leaving. I couldn't make up my mind. I was despondent when I was forced to leave but I was happy too. I thought I could escape and won't have to go through so much. On the other hand it might be vice versa. My feelings were so jumbled up I didn't know if I should be delighted that I was moving or enraged that the government was forcing him or mournful that I was to leave the place I lived for practically all my thirteen year old life.   
  
  
I remembered when everything first started. 'What a mess I gotton into.'  
  
I was just WATCHING a real live Digimon battle when one of them was severely injured. I didn't know why but I walked up and tried to aid it. I was shocked none the less but then the other opponent viciously attacked me when I was pushed away by the Digimon when a blue card appeared from my pant pocket. I had slashed it through my card mainly curious when a bright flash illuminated me and the Digimons creating a Digivice. Then a man came by, one I never seen before, and noticed my new device, threw odious words at him.   
  
'I think he hated me because he thought I was a "Tamer". I didn't even get my Digimon yet.' After a vast case of studies he was proven guilty astonishingly after the man convinced the judge that I was dangerous. Back then, at the court, Takato had to admit the man was a very good speaker.   
  
  
I thought that would be the end of it but it wasn't over. It turned out the man made a group that went against Digimon and showed everyone in Japan a video tape of the battle I witnessed. Enraged mobs gave warnings of bomb letters just because I was associating with "the vile creatures" as they called it. I would be given death glares by students who weren't really fans of Digimon from the start and by many more outside school. Meanwhile others would throw me questions asking who, what, when, where, how, and why about the whole ordeal.  
  
  
One day it was too much when I got beaten by the pulp and Mom received another bomb letter. My parents said they should move and the government agreed. No, that was wrong, the government FORCED them too. One of the governors of Tokyo hated the Digimon and told them that they had three days to pack up and leave. My parents managed to find a place but when I found out there were more children there I begged them not to go.  
  
  
'But I have to. That's the only way I'll ever be strong........' those eight words of that sentence echoed through my head as I made my last preperations to leave tomorrow. 'That's the only way......'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Present  
  
Noises filled the air of Shinjuku as people muttered into their cell phones or were talking to one another in petty conversations. Crazed kids ran chasing after one another screaming in delight. Cars honked horns signaling the children to move out of the street and distinct discussions could be heard from an open door near a store or two.  
  
  
I walked with hands in my pockets ignoring the chaos among me. Luckily I wasn't as well known here in Shinjuku as the "enemy" of my fellow human beings since the battle was off in Tokyo three years ago. Unfortunately some of them knew me and usually either glared at me or backed away thinking I was going to attack them. I rolled my eyes. 'How plainly stupid and pointless they are. It was though the people though I was a Digimon myself.'   
  
  
Sometimes I wished dearly my parents wouldn't send me to school at all; I hated all the stares I received during it's hours. Some looked at me with disbelief while others tried to convince their friends he was making it up. The Digimon TV show was very popular so many knew about the Digimon but few hated it. Those who hated it hate me were still stunned that Digimon were actually very real.   
  
  
I didn't notice someone sneak up behind me since I was lost in my own world.  
  
  
'I don't even have a partner yet so that doesn't really make me a Tamer right? Then why are people turning against me because of some stupid device!?!' My face darkened as I kicked a small pebble rock off to a distance.  
  
  
Suddenly I felt incredible pain in my head, my thoughts were swirling and I felt myself become extremely dizzy. I felt myself being pushed down onto the ground and a dangerous voice whispered in my ear, "You better watch it Digimon Lover because you might just be dead."  
  
  
After that I hated to admit it but I blacked out. When I came to I saw I was lying in a bed. I saw bright light as I narrowed my eyes to bear it. Once my eyes were adjusted to the light I sat up and looked around. I wasn't at my house, no...I appeared to be in a infirmary of some sort.   
  
  
I saw a letter was next to a small table right beside my bedstead. I opened it only to find another threat in it. Nothing new to me. I saw a nice young nurse come in and I guessed she was probably there to give me some medicine. What she said took me off guard.  
  
  
"You have a visitor," said the lady simply.   
  
  
I now was deeply confused because I didn't have any friends I knew of that were anywhere around Shinjuku. Come to think of it I didn't have ANY friends after they fled when they found out about me being a Tamer. They fled because the school bully was surely going to beat them too if they associated with me. 'Some friends,' I thought bitterly.  
  
  
It turned out to be my parents. I mentally kicked myself in the head because it was obvious my parents were the visitors. 'It's not like I have any friends anyway...' he thought downheartedly.   
  
  
I didn't hear the words of kindness from my mother, or the cursing of my father, I only heard the words from a different voice. Mine. It was that voice that always nagged in someone's head. Always saying how things could go wrong, questioning your skills, and if you listened to it (and took it very seriously) leave you in depression believing what those things were said to be true. Normally this voice comes after a period of failure testing one's self esteem. The "inner critic" as some call it.  
  
  
After my parents finished talking they left saying that they'll be looking forward to seeing me home. I wasn't. I didn't want to go home. I wanted to escape. It seemed like the more Digimon appeared and terrorized Japan, more people began to hate Digimon. That's when more people started to hate me completely for actually being a Tamer. A Tamer, in their definition was a person who socialized with beasts.   
  
  
'Everyone's an idiot. Now the TV show looks like fairy tale compared to this,' I thought bitterly. 'Everyone accepted Digimon and then everyone had their own Digimon partners living in harmony what a bunch of bull (A/N: I'm relating towards the ending of Zero Two, though I have nothing against it).'  
I balled my fists my eyes shined a flash of crimson. Only for a moment before it died away. 'Taichi......Daisuke, they weren't real people. They were made up and probably there is nobody like them. They're just doodles on a piece of paper. I can't believe it was only a year ago I wanted to be just like them when I'm actually vise versa. Why do I have this load of shit with me anyway?' I took out my digivice and was on the verge of breaking it when I didn't.  
  
  
I didn't know why but I didn't. It was like there was something I should've done a long time ago but didn't. I shook my head. 'I'm going crazy.'  
  
  
After coming home the next morning, I was welcomed with hugs. I tried to pull away from my mother's grasp but no avail. I saw my father seemed to be hiding something. I managed to struggle my way out of my mother's grasp and pushed my father aside only to find a mess.   
  
  
"Now Takato-" began my father.   
  
  
The bread was ruined and squished while the pans were deformed or had various holes and cuts around it. I sighed since I knew the obvious, they were out to get me again.   
  
  
I heard other Tamers were put under custody and were on full surveillance just in case they were to break out. Their Digimon were being tested in tubes and experiments such as those.   
  
  
But some Tamers managed to get away or as the rumors say. One of them, a girl and her Digimon fought her way out before disappearing to who knows where. I grew even more furious through out the years since they thought Tamers were the their foe too. The Digimon known as "Devas" were destroying everything in it's path and the military could do no good. They aborted and decided to guard their only town that has not been deserted, or rampaged by Digimon, Shinjuku. Most of Shinjuku's population was lowered since a lot of them moved out to China or Korea. Some even went to America hoping America would have a stronger force team if the Digimon attacked there.  
  
  
I stared long and hard at my Digivice. 'All it has done for me is trouble.' I threw it away in my trash canister hoping to never see it again. I got dressed for school and went back downstairs (I arrived at in the morning).   
  
  
I sat down wanting to take as much time as I could to eat breakfast since then I wouldn't have to face a bigger crowd when I got to school. 'If they don't see me with the Digivice they might stay away....or not.' Why was everyone always picking on me? Even when I wasn't a Tamer I was bullied into the trash canister or forced to give others my lunch money. I wanted power...power to show how I wasn't a little boy that people could just come around and pick on. Unfortunately I didn't have that kind of power but I vowed to myself I will...one day.  
  
  
"Takato, honey, time to go to school," reminded my mother.   
  
  
"I know, I know," I grumbled. I lifted my jet black backpack that hung over my shoulder and left silently.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
(Mrs. Matsuda's POV)  
  
  
I had a upset facial expression and talked to my husband who was cleaning up the mess.   
  
  
"All this Digimon business is hurting our son," I said. I dried one of the plates as my expression was growing deeper.  
  
  
"Well, he did love that Digimon TV show. It must have been quite a big shock if you found out that your favorite cartoons wrecked most of your country," he said.   
  
  
"I know but it's like something's missing. He's not like our boy anymore. He's usually trying to find the bright side of things even if something like this happened. It's like he gave up. He gave up on everyone," I elucidated.  
  
  
"I think your being paranoid. Takato wouldn't give up on everyone. That's just not like him," said my husband. He picked up a piece of stomped on bread and threw it in the trash.  
  
  
"Maybe your right," I trailed off. I finished my dishes and came to help my husband.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
(Back to Takato's POV)  
  
  
My walk to school was longer than I presumed and I liked it that way. 'Even if I'm late at least no one could pick on me,' I thought. Once I got to class I apologized for being late. 'Even though I'm not.'  
  
  
While I kept my eyes on my paper I could've sworn someone was staring at me. When the teacher wrote the equations neatly on the board, I looked up and in the corner of my eye saw a boy was staring at me. 'He doesn't look like the kind to beat someone up.'   
  
  
After class was finished I felt a not so light tap on my shoulder. I made sure I didn't turn around so I wouldn't get my face smashed in and asked, "What do you want?"  
  
  
"Um....., I just wanted to ask if, er, where's your digivice?" stuttered a boy.   
  
  
My eyes grew slightly big for a moment and turned around. Nobody asked me anything about the Digivice unless he or she wanted information on Tamers. Most people assumed since I had a Digivice that I was a Tamer and that was that.  
  
  
"Why?" I turned around my expression was icy and cold. My eyes were narrowed. 'What does this boy want?'   
  
  
"Well, you're a Tamer right?" asked the poor boy. He seemed to be just curious.   
  
  
"No," I answered clearly. 'He doesn't seem like he wants to beat me to the pulp.'   
  
  
"Oh..." was all I got from the boy. The boy walked away and from his tone sounded dispirited.   
  
  
'What's got into him?' I went off to the next class wondering why that strange boy asked me those questions and didn't lash me in the process. Then I remembered seeing a green replica of his Digivice. 'So he's a Tamer... Why did he want me?'  
  
  
Of course the boy must have seen the news two years ago and seen him but unless he had a very good amanuensis he couldn't remember such a event could he? 'Maybe he's a spy....' My eyes flashed blood red at the possibility but he shook it off. 'I'm being paranoid again. I think I got mom's paranoia gene.'   
  
  
The next few classes I felt three more stares in my direction. 'What is it with people today? I've been getting more stares than I did when I had my Digivice.'  
  
  
I listened apathetically to the teachers remarks on the radius of the distance between the ends of the celestial bodies and the sun. 'Why am I supposed to learn this? It's not like I'm going to be an astronaut anytime soon.' I waited impatiently for the bell to ring, signaling to leave the school.   
  
  
A few minutes later the bell screeched and I gladly took my books, leaving the school grounds. 'I wish I never knew about Digimon.'  
  
  
A/N: To answer some unasked questions if you're observant you might notice that's Takato's eyes flashed red a couple times. When his eyes flashes in that way they look rabid (exactly like when Takato turned Guilmon into Megidramon). You might wonder what's going on so basically this chapter tells that Takato never recieved the chance to slash the drawing of Guilmon so Guilmon was never created. I also hope that none of you who reviewed my past stories are holding grudges against me. I only did it because I didn't like it. It's no one's fault. This chapter seems a little boring and confusing but it's a start. Please read and review. Arigato (Translation: Thank you).   
  
Notice: If you wish to have a couple in (Ryuki, Rukato, Jenuki, Jurato...ect.) this fanfic you'll have to give out some reasons. There will be NO yaoi or yuri couples. Otherwise, this fanfic will be couple-free. Soul Search has three main parts. Each focusing on a different POV. Takato's, Ruki's, and Jenrya's. After I finished with all three parts it will make more sense. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: -_-;; Either most people who review my stories are Rukato fans or there's most Rukato fans than I thought. Also sorry if this came out late. I had to rewrite it so many times. And thanks for all those reviews.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soul Search Part 1  
Tamers  
  
  
  
  
  
My heart was pounding like crazy as I opened my drowsy eyes. I saw a silhouette of what looked like a dinosaur. It began to run and for some reason I went after it. It's strange how you can do things without thinking so suddenly. I would glance ahead where I saw a tiny hole of white light pooling over. 'What's going on?'   
  
  
Suddenly the dinosaur like silhouette jumped into it and I heard only one thing. "Takato!"   
  
  
I suddenly got up from my bed and realized I was in my bedroom. My hands were sweaty and I felt like I've ran a hundred miles. I got out of bed to only see that digivice in the trash. It was lifeless and dull but it made small "beeps" every once and a while. I decided to ignore the aggravating device and just prepare myself for torture at school.   
  
  
When I arrived at the breakfast table I munched on some bread and saw I was going to be surely late. I sighed and threw my backpack over my shoulder. I ran out when suddenly I felt a powerful gust of wind pass by. I stopped and heard someone.  
  
  
"NOW!!" ordered a female voice. I heard a battle, possibly a Digimon battle. I began to walk to school when I heard more groans and powerful roars.   
  
  
When I disembarked to my classroom in the school I was five minutes behind. I sat down in my chair as I knew the teacher would give me another detention. Didn't these thick headed adults understand WHY I usually came late? I thought they knew better but then decided all these people know is those stupid math problems on the board.  
  
  
More what so ever I kept hearing that battle. Every time I closed my eyes I could see a vision. A girl and obviously her Digimon a yellow fox battling. When I closed my eyes once more I saw their predator. It was a cross between a white mouse with it's lower torso being gold metal. I opened my eyes again and saw I was back in class. I closed my eyes just ONCE more. I saw the girl slash a card through her device.  
  
  
"CARD SLASH!!" I immediately opened my eyes and found myself being stared at my a boy with glasses strangely. I felt embarrassed so I stopped.  
  
  
After the bell had rung it was time for Physical Education. I wasn't as I bad as I was when I was little. Well, I HAD to defend myself in some way. That way was getting stronger and by exercising.   
  
  
Today I was going to play a game of soccer. 'Terrific,' I thought   
sarcastically. I walked behind another child and the ball soared in the air and when it hit the ground it was being kicked mercifully.   
  
  
I saw it heading my way and as I proceed to kick it someone butted in, kicking it while knocking me over. That person was on the same team too! (A/N: If you seen Digimon Frontier, the one were * coughs * ZOE and J.P were with Togemon at Digimon school this is sort of like it. Except Takato's Tsunomon).  
  
  
"Hey!" I shouted. I immediately went back up to kick the ball when someone ELSE on my team kicked it instead. I grew angry and my eyes flashed a dangerous crimson. This time when the ball headed my way I kicked it backwards to the person in front of me couldn't kick it. That person (who was the first one to block me) kicked me in the shins instead.   
  
  
I winced as I had to sit down while the Physical Education teacher shouted at my teammate and my team. I had to sit out for the rest of the game. I watched them and saw the same boy was getting cheers from his teammates.   
He made a proud face and kicked the ball straight into the goal. Unfortunately the goalie blocked it. It was heading near me so I just kicked it, to unleash my anger. It went directly into the goal. I won but no one congratulated me. Instead I found myself being glared at by both teams. I glared back and left for the showers.   
  
  
I got out quickly and left before my teammates could come in. I went to get a drink from the fountain when someone pushed me away. It was the same guy who always blocked me in the previous game. His name was Koi.   
"The people that get drinks are the ones that actually PLAYED. Go away Matsuda." This was one of the boys that despised (even before Digimon actually came to life) Digimon completely.  
  
  
I decided to walked away. Last time I fought with Koi wasn't pretty. I still had a scar on my left shoulder from a earlier battle. I approached my next classroom I saw was empty.   
  
  
"Where is everyone?" I wondered aloud.   
  
  
"Didn't you remember? Today we have a field trip. I gave a slip to your parents and they agreed to let you go. Come on," said Miss Youshiko.   
  
  
'Field trip? I don't remember any field trip,' I thought. I walked towards the busses parked in a nearby area and walked into a random one. I saw most of the children had stuffed animals. 'Weird.' (A/N: This is NOT the episode when Takato and Jen battle the turkey deva)  
  
  
I sat in an empty seat and looked out the window. Koi was in the bus right next to mine gave a ugly look at me and turned away. As the bus' engine roared and I was headed to who knows where I heard something sigh up ahead. I looked up to see a stuffed animal that was....moving?   
  
  
"Jen can you get me off this thing?! I'm not in the most comfortable position here!" complained the stuffed animal. I froze.  
  
  
The boy, Jen, who ever he was walked up and took down the stuffed animal. I noticed he was the same boy who asked me if I had a Digimon. Then I realized what was going on.  
  
  
"Terriermon, be quiet," hushed the boy. That was his Digimon. He was a Tamer. Then most of the stuffed animals began to move. I got up and backed away. This bus was full of Digimon!  
  
  
"Hey, what's with that kid?" asked another stuffed animal. It was wearing a metal helmet on his head and a tail. That was practically all that it had.   
  
  
"Aren't you Matsuda?" asked a boy with a visor. He was holding the metal helmet wearing Digimon.  
  
  
"Th-those are D-digimon!" I stuttered. I still backed away, slowly though.  
'Did my parents send me here to socialize with these people!?!'   
  
  
"Yeah," said the boy casually. "So?" He didn't notice my fear which was a good thing.  
  
  
"I hate them," I said simply. I continued to back away, my eyes never leaving the odd creatures.   
  
  
"Why? They didn't do anything to you," said a girl. She was wearing a green dress with a pony tail on one side of her head. I noted she had a sock puppet in her hand.  
  
  
"Didn't do anything? Hah, yeah right," I said nastily. "They made my friends abandon me, my parents get hurt, ruin everything for me, and they try to kill me!" Now I balled my fists ready to defend myself just in case those Digimon attacked.  
  
  
"You're only thinking of the bad Digimon," said the boy with the Terriermon reasonably.   
  
  
"Yeah. Not all of us are ugly looking like the ones you probably seen!" joked the Terriermon.  
  
  
I glared at the Terriermon in disgust. "They're all the same. Those Digimon you have probably kill everything in sight."  
  
  
"That's not true!" chirped the metal head Digimon. "We eat everything in sight!"   
  
  
"Kapurimon!" groaned the boy with the visor. "You're not helping!"   
In the corner of my eye I saw one girl a different one in the back seat not paying any attention that I was here. She was talking to a yellow, small fox. She was quite beautiful, wait did I SAY THAT!?! I pushed that thought away, not wanting to think about it.  
  
My facial expression soften a bit, only a LITTLE bit and I decided to sit down in the front seat. Hopefully that way I can escape easier. Even though I was in the front I could still here some conversations.  
  
  
"Hirokazu, how did you manage to bring Kapurimon here? I heard security was tight," asked the girl.  
  
  
"He probably fed some lame excuse and the idiot teachers bought it," said another girl.  
  
  
"Ruki, be nice," said the other girl.  
  
  
"Yeah. You didn't even help us try to convince that Matsuda kid that Digimon aren't all bad."  
  
  
The other girl, Ruki, snorted, or at least that's what I heard and said, "You guys weren't going to convince him anyway. So why bother helping when you'll fail?"  
  
  
"Well, you don't have to be cold about it," said Terriermon. "You sound as cold as that new kid."  
  
  
I felt a shot of guilt. I didn't mean to be that rude. It was just a big shock for me. I bit my lip and listened further.  
  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
  
"Hah! You're blushing! No wait, you're embarrassed! Actually I can't tell the difference," said Terriermon.  
  
  
"Why you little-"   
  
  
"Ruki ARE you blushing?"  
  
  
"Stay out of this Juri!"  
  
  
"Well, ARE you? I never thought that the Digimon QUEEN would actually LIKE someone. I guess anything's possible now."   
  
  
"Hirokazu, one more word and I'll kill you."  
  
  
"So you DO like him?"  
  
  
I got up. I couldn't stand it anymore. Luckily the bus stopped and I quickly slipped off. Nobody noticed the hardly noticeable pink blush under my nose (A/N: Most animes do that when someone blushes).   
  
  
"You guys, I think he heard us," said Juri.  
  
  
I walked away in a more faster pace. I was NOT going to associate with them. My ever so light blush faded as I paled when I saw a camp ahead of me. No one was there except some people. Is this a camp for tamers?  
  
  
When I saw that more people were arriving I realized it was a camp for the whole school. I shook my head. I being silly. I was showed to a camp where I was supposed to stay. I opened it and saw a boy wearing glasses was already unpacked and next to him was a Digimon.  
  
  
I groaned. Great I was forced to sleep with the Tamers. I was NOT a Tamer. Couldn't anyone tell that? I didn't have a Digimon and my digivice probably doesn't work.   
  
  
I decided to take my shoes off and sit on top of my bed. That way I could think of a plan to escape this nightmare.  
  
  
  
A/N: What did you think? A little too much Rukato? Okay, this chapter isn't very exciting but I HAD to introduce the other Tamers in some way. Please review.   
  
Note: Make sure to expect some slow updates. I'm getting a busy schedule because of school. Rukato Itsumademo. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I knew I should have picked out a more less obvious name. Besides that, I greatly appreciate the reviews. Yes, I am going into their personalities but those chapters were just a glance. And besides Part 2 and Part 3 show everything in Ruki's and Jenrya's POV. Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady you should try to read the fic (all of it) before you judge. This is everything in TAKATO's POV so it's not like I can zone into others thoughts in this Part.   
I know Ruki wouldn't be some weak girl or nor she is completely the Ice Queen. After I finish this Part I'll show thing in her POV so it'll make more sense. Now, I didn't suggest putting Rukato, even though I am a Rukato fan I really like a lot of other couples. I only put "Rukato Fan" when I registered because I couldn't exactly think of anything that moment. On the other hand thanks for the feedback. sugar high, I guess I shouldn't leave you in the dark. Unless you didn't read it very well (or is it my writing?) Takato never got Guilmon while the others all got their Digimon so it's different. Now I'm sure people are tired of this so I'll just go on with this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Digimon. I am merely a obsessed fan writing these fanfics.  
  
  
Soul Search Part 1  
Escaping Reality  
  
  
I closed my eyes when I felt myself plunged into a room, literally. I saw nothing but the wilderness of a frontier. I got up and walked around glancing at my surroundings here and there. 'What's going on here?' I took a brief glance at the sky which was clear blue. 'Is this a dream? No, it can't be a dream. In dreams you think it's real...you don't think of it as a dream....but this can't be REAL can it?' I searched around for a logical explanation when I felt the ground shaking tremendously.  
  
  
I landed on the ground on my knees and hands as the ground was shaking violently. The ground was breaking into various pieces and some of the land was sinking in. My eyes were shut tightly in fear. I waited to fall, fall into some pit and die.   
  
  
Fortunately that never came as the ground stopped shaking. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head upwards. I saw the sky's color was vastly changed. It was now swirled with inky blackness and crimson blood. I shivered as I felt the temperature drop immensely.   
  
  
I stood up and found the land was in waste. Hardly any grass or flowers, and on some occasions a dead weed or two. I looked down to find that I was standing on a small piece of land. Huge chunks of land was gone and it seemed like miles to reach the next one. I heard loud blasts of sound coming from the left of me. Mixed with the explosive noise were ear-splitting cries of pain. I held fistful of hair with my hands as I yelled, "Stop it!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!" I closed my eyes desperately trying to escape this nightmare.  
I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted it to end, I wanted to go back to my old life. Everything was peaceful then. "STOP!!!!!"   
  
  
"Hey! Wake up," said a voice.   
  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself in a cabin. I saw Juri, Jenrya, and Hirokazu peering at me. I got up and felt myself feeling hot and tired when I realized I had tears in my eyes. I turned around facing away from them drying my tears. "It was a dream...," I murmured.   
  
  
"What?" asked the blue haired boy in confusion. I stole a glance at him and saw Terriermon was on his shoulder. 'Great, now the Digimon probably think I'm a big crybaby.'   
  
  
"Hey, you, are you sure you're okay?" asked Hirokazu. I avoided their eyes.  
  
  
"Really, Hirokazu. You've been in his class for three years and you don't even know his name?" Juri's voice sounded exasperated.  
  
  
"Well, he never talked to us before," Hirokazu's voice reasoned.  
  
  
"Hirokazu, just because you don't talk to someone doesn't mean you should pretend they don't exist," said Juri's voice angrily.  
  
  
I got up. "So I guess you guys didn't know I existed either," I said rather coldly. "I guess even the Tamers think of themselves higher than they really are."   
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?" Hirokazu half shouted. I turned my head to look at their face to answer.   
  
  
"It means, you are more conceited than you take credit for," I replied. I closed my mouth quickly. 'I need to learn to think before I say something stupid.'  
  
  
"What! How dare you-" fumed Hirokazu. I couldn't help but notice that this boy was very sensitive about his pride in being a Tamer.   
  
  
"Hirokazu, it's alright," Juri tried to reassure the furious boy. She turned to me with a disapproving look. "But you shouldn't say that, Takato."   
  
  
I blinked in surprise. It was only adults (teachers and my parents) that actually talked to me by my first name. Usually people just said Matsuda or like Hirokazu said, "you".   
  
  
I opened my mouth but words didn't form. I closed it and walked away, shutting the cabin door as I left.  
  
  
"Was I too mean to them?" I wondered out loud. Apparently, someone heard me.  
  
  
"Too mean to who?" asked a girl. It was Ruki. She seemed to have a bored like feature on her face but I thought for a second, just a second, I saw a hint of curiosity.  
  
  
"Why?" I asked back. I was hoping she would just shrug it off so I could leave.   
  
  
"You were talking to yourself," Ruki pointed out. Then without waiting for an answer she left.   
  
  
I shrugged it off and headed out to whatever place I was headed to. 'Why should I care about them?' I walked in a casual fashion with my hands in my pockets. I saw ahead was a clump of trees and in the center was a dirt path. I followed the path my eyes focusing on random thoughts.  
  
  
I felt an odd prickly feeling jump down to my spine. I heard a faint blast of wind pass me by suddenly. I quickly turned around to see only trees and the sky. Then without warning I felt a large gust of wind pick up raising the dust. I made an attempt to cover my eyes from the flying dirt.   
  
  
I noticed something peculiar. I felt a weird electrical surge flow through my body that second. The wind was calming and I noticed my fingers were out of focus. I gasped. Before I could even think another thought I felt my supply of air shorten greatly. I gasped but no air came in. I landed on my knees clutching my stomach.  
  
  
My eyes were wide and I felt like I was being pulled away from my very body. It was like my soul was being retched out as I was slowly suffocating.  
I managed to blink once, only once, then my vision turned red. I felt my brain being squeezed while something seemingly wanted it.  
  
  
I managed to say a few words before my weak body was out of my control. "Help..........."   
  
  
I opened my eyes and looked down at myself. I was transparent like a ghost. I looked around and saw nothing but blackness.  
  
  
"What's going on?" My voice echoed through the darkness in a eerie sort of way.   
  
  
"You are here to learn, Matsuda," said a icy voice. It caused my to shiver despite my looks of anger. "You are quite foolish, aren't you?"   
  
  
"What you mean by that?" I asked. I hoped that he didn't sense the fear in my voice. I looked in the direction where I presumed the voice was coming from.  
  
  
"You are thinking to be that all Digimon are alike don't you?" asked the voice. It seemed to be amused of me. It continued without waiting for an answer. "But you must use you logic. Then again you were never one to be logical were you?"  
  
  
I opened my mouth to protest but then I felt jabs of pain in my jaw so I had to close it to lessen it. I only could glare at the blackness of whatever place I was in.  
  
  
"All Digimon are not alike. You see, humans are different too. I noticed that my brothers have been destroying your kind?"   
  
  
I could only nod silently. I didn't dare to open my mouth once again.  
  
  
"I can help you destroy them, but first you must destroy the Tamers' Digimon too. They are a much larger threat to me than the wild ones."   
  
  
"Why?" I abruptly closed my eyes waiting for the shocks. They didn't come. I opened my eyes. Testing my luck I asked once more, "Why are the Tamers Digimon are bigger threat to you? And why should I help you? Obviously you're a Digimon."  
  
  
"They are befriending the wrong sort. I cannot delete them but I can delete the wild ones for you. I have a temporary deal. You kill the Tamers' Digimon, I kill the wild ones. I will give you power to fight these Digimon. I kill all Digimon, though I am a Digimon myself."  
  
  
"Why do you kill your own kind?" I inquired. I was curious why anyone would do that. Then again humans kill each other too, but with a purpose. Well, most of the time.....  
  
  
I remembered hearing gun shots and sirens ringing back in my old neighborhood. Another gang, killer, or drunk hurting others with weaponry.   
The voice brought me back to the blackness.  
  
  
"They are not my friends but foe. I am not killing all Digimon, only the ones you hate and I hate. You don't want your kind to be destroyed now, do you?"  
  
  
"No," I admitted. I was beginning to think this Digimon was harmless. He only wanted to help humans by destroying all the destructive Digimon.   
  
  
"Good. Now if you don't want to kill them, just deliver them to me and I'll do the rest. Is it a deal?"   
  
  
A small voice in the corner of my head protested and begged myself not to do it. While another voice responded saying that it was the only way to stop people from getting hurt. 'If this will make everything back to normal......'  
  
  
"Okay," I decided. I felt a rush of darkness pour into my chest and I felt it spread inside my body. My eyes glowed a dangerous crimson as the background swirled and returned to it's ordinary state.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: I didn't expect this to be my outcome of this chapter but it did. I kept re-writing this chapter and so many ideas were blended I decided to just write one and stick with it. I already thought out of a Frontier fanfic but it's only because I re-watched episode 28. I'm still waiting for episode 32 to be changed into a Real Player.   
  
I could've put this up a week ago but I didn't because I kept re-writing and editing so much. -_-;; And after I read the Tamers summary I realized that my catch phrase "Rukato Itsumademo" meaning Rukato Forever in Japanese wasn't exactly suiting. It's not very original, except for the fact that it's in Japanese, so I created another one. Also I was too lazy to update it. Gomenasai.  
  
  
  
ITSUDEMO RUKATO!! (Translation: Always Rukato) ^^;; Ja Ne!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm downloading episode 32 of Frontier! ^^;; Unfortunately it takes three hours to download. Besides that, I've got some plans. sugar high, I do that all the time. Except when I edit my fanfics. I take some more time. Even then I miss some stuff. DC, nah, it's not Icedevimon or any Digimon like that. This one's different but it won't be revealed in this chapter. Dark Child, don't worry, Rukato's in this chapter... This one's a little silly at first but it fits the story.  
  
  
  
  
Soul Search Part 1  
Plans of a Kidnapping  
  
  
  
I felt myself being brought back to the world and could hear the sounds of nature once again. 'Who was that Digimon? Was it just a dream?' I looked around and noticed it was nightfall. 'Yeah....maybe it was a dream. I better turn back to camp.' I shivered as I walked on the dirt path back to my cabin. Before I reached there I saw that girl again. Ruki. I was starting to wonder why she kept popping up everywhere. I saw her wearing a leather jacket and facing the full moon. Her eyes in a castaway shine, kind of like mine.   
  
  
I looked away and proceeded to the cabin making sure I was being as quiet as possible. Opening the wooden door and closing it I tiptoed into my bed when all the sudden a lamp turned on. I decided it was too late to pretend so I just turned to face the light source.  
  
I sighed and asked, "What do you want?"   
  
  
The light wasn't too bright so I couldn't see the face.   
  
  
"Hello, Matsuda. You didn't forget about our deal, did you?" asked a voice. It was now a creepy but rather calm voice and it was the same one as in my assumed dream.  
  
  
"O-oh, yeah," I stuttered. 'So it's not a dream.....' I felt around looking for a light switch for a better image of this so-called voice. I felt another question pop into my brain.   
  
  
"How come you want me to get the Tamers' Digimon when you're right there? Can't you get it yourself?"   
  
  
It was the voice's turn to sigh. It seemed irritated and almost.......sad? Was that possible? I always thought it was one not to show sadness judging by the calm and creepy voice.  
  
  
"I cannot realize in this world yet. That is why I need your help. My strength is weakening as I am speaking to you. I need those Digimons' data right away. I cannot speak much more, good bye Matsuda, remembe-" the voice faded off quietly into the distance.  
  
  
The lamp light flickered off. 'I guess I'll have to come up with a plan..' My head landed on the soft white pillow as I fell into a relaxing sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: Now his dream (I sound like a narrator -_-;;) This dream will get a bit weird. Then again it's Takato's dream.....  
  
  
  
  
Running as fast as I could I wildly tried to catch a running Terriermon. 'I didn't realize Terriermons run this fast!' I thought bitterly. I continued to chase it when I had to stop to catch my breath.  
  
  
"Hah! Come on and get me slowpoke! Nyah, nyah, nyah!" the Terriermon teased. I felt I wanted to throw a huge rock at that Digimon's mouth to shut it up.  
  
  
It suddenly skipped away and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
  
I wiped off the sweat on my forehead and looked around for Terriermon. No luck.   
  
  
"Hmp, what an odd Tamer. You can't find one lousy Digimon?"   
  
  
I turned around to find myself staring at a fox standing on it's hind legs wearing purple gloves with yin-yang symbols on each. It's eyes were crystal blue and under them were scribbles of purple. It had yellow and white fur. Although the face was serious it was mocking me. I assumed it was that Ruki's Digimon's Child form since it resembled it in some ways.  
  
  
"Come and catch me if you can," said the fox. Suddenly it disappeared too but reappeared in a different area. I groaned and desperately tried to catch up but it was like catching a visible ghost. It's there one second, you go up and try to grab it, it disappears a second before that, and it goes on until you tire. I didn't give up though. I continued to run after it even though it was obvious who had the upper hand.   
  
  
  
"I knew baby stage 1 Digimon that could do better than this," said the fox tauntingly.  
  
  
My face grew hot as I knew what she meant. Even though I hated Digimon, that didn't mean I forgot about what it was. Although I don't know too much anymore I still can remember the levels.   
  
  
"So are you going to stand there all day?" asked the fox insincerely.  
  
  
I jerked my head up to find the fox standing on a lamppost. I growled as I ran up and the fox disappeared.   
  
  
"Pipipu!"   
  
  
I turned around to see a tiny pink fairy Digimon. I suddenly leaped up in an attempt to grab it but it dodged me easily. I landed on my stomach on the ground. I winced. There HAD to be an easier way to catch Digimon.  
  
  
"Pipipu! Pipi!" it sang while unleashing pink heart shaped bubbles to the sky.  
  
  
I leaped up again and this time I caught it. I grinned. My luck was turning. Or at least that's what I thought at first.  
  
  
The little Digimon glowed brightly and I had to release it since it was burning my palms like crazy. It stopped glowing and gave me a playful grin before vanishing too.   
  
  
"Pfft, you can't even catch THAT?" asked a voice disgustedly.   
  
  
I turned around to see a red and purple stripped Digimon. I was getting VERY tired of these Digimons' remarks. I had enough and reached out to grab it when I was electrified (A/N: This kinda reminds me of that first episode in Pokemon).   
  
  
I let go but I still felt some shocks in my body. 'Stupid electric Digimon.....'   
  
  
I heard something pounding on the ground loudly. I turned around to find the metal head wearing Digimon again. It looked like a basketball the way it was bouncing.   
  
  
"Hey! Aren't you-"   
  
  
Before I could allow it to speak anymore I grabbed it and covered it's mouth. Suddenly I heard inside my mind it's voice.  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I can hurt you," said the Kapurimon.   
  
  
I let go and my eyes grew wide. I stared down at the descended Kapurimon in shock. 'Did it just read my mind?'   
  
  
The Kapurimon got up and bounced to me it's metal horns facing me. 'Uh, oh.' A split second before the sharp horns hit me in the leg I heard a voice.  
  
  
"Everyone get up. The camp counselors will inform you of today's activates and will give you a warm welcome here," I heard a female voice say.   
  
  
I heard the door shut with a clank and I opened my eyes. It was a dream. It seemed like every time I went to sleep I'd have some crazy dream mixed up in my thoughts. I looked and saw that Jenrya was the only one up while two others, Hirokazu and Kenta were snoring loudly in their sleep.  
  
  
I blinked and searched silently with my eyes their Digimon. Where were they? Terriermon wasn't there either. I was starting to feel nervous as I looked around the second time around. Same results.  
  
  
I got ready too and since I slept in my clothes there was no need to get dressed. I walked out of the cabin and near the bushes. I heard a conversation of many voices behind it. I peeked into it and saw a group of Digimon in a circle talking.   
  
  
"Why do we have to wait after everyone finishes breakfast? All of it would probably be gone by then!" complained the Terriermon.   
  
  
"Our Tamers promised that they'll bring us food, so they'll bring us food," the red and purple Digimon said simply.  
  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
"What about her?" asked the Kapurimon. His striped tail pointed to the silent vixen who was a bit away from the circle of Digimon. It appeared to have closed eyes in a meditating away.   
  
  
"Leave her alone. She's probably survived on her own for a while," the red and purple Digimon said.  
  
  
Viximon appeared to be still as stone and I wondered if I should poke it with a stick. Then I remembered to keep hidden so I stayed quiet.  
  
  
"Pipipu. Pipi!" said the pink little Digimon.  
  
  
Suddenly the vixen's eyes opened and stared at my direction. It peered at me knowing I was there although it could not see me. I grew tense. The pink Digimon looked at my direction too.   
  
  
"Uh, what's going on?" Terriermon asked rudely puzzled.   
  
  
The pink Digimon stopped looked at me and shook it head saying, "Pipi. Pupipi." The vixen turned away too but gave one last glance at me.  
  
  
I got out of the bushes gently and walked to the benches where they served breakfast. I wondered if those Digimon met there every morning or if it was just for today. I didn't have more time to ponder since someone's voice on a microphone boomed over the camp loudly.  
  
  
"Welcome! Here, at Camp you'll experience some new adventures! Our lovely Miss Lorilee Sakino is passing out your schedules. You are put into groups of four or five. You will do the activities together and get to know one another."   
  
  
I kept my head low as I waited for my schedule. I hoped I wasn't getting stuck with Koi or anyone else like him for the matter. I saw a paper land in front of me. I picked it up and scanned it. It said:  
  
  
Team # 3   
  
Matsuda Takato  
Lee Jenrya  
Makino Ruki  
Shikobi Koi  
  
Just at the sight of the name "Koi" made me groan. I knew things were going to be...well, interesting. I was to kidnap a group of digital creatures and survive two weeks in camp with Koi. I knew he never liked me even when I wasn't a Tamer. I didn't like him either. I wondered what Koi's reaction would be now that he's stuck with me and two Tamers.   
  
  
Things were going to be interesting alright. I had a feeling a lot more was going to happen in these weeks. I looked in the corner of my eye something moving along the bushes. 'Why me?'  
  
  
  
A/N: Yep, that's it. Not much but about it. I got lucky and got this out faster than I would have thought. Thank god for the holidays. In the next chapter you'll see Jen and Ruki......and Koi. I wanted to put Juri in but I thought it might be more "interesting" if I put Koi. Happy Thanksgiving to you all!   
  
  
Note: I'm thinking of either writing a short Takuya fic sometime near Christmas. I'm not too sure yet. It'll be one of those one chapter things. Unless plans change. I'm thinking of Junzumi as a couple too. Kinda sweet. Takumi is pretty nice too. Ack! I'm ranting again. This took me so long I already seen episode 33 of Frontier. -_-;;  
  
  
Itsudemo Rukato (Always Rukato)!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Er, I know it had some errors in it but I edited it sometime ago and yet the errors are still there. Strange..... Thanks a lot for the reviews. Hirokono that name sounds...Italian. Takato doesn't really hate Digimon....You'll find out when the Devas appear. And I have a reason for putting "" around adventures.   
  
I didn't know that Takato's dream was like Ash's from Pokemon. I just thought of that in my head... Weird. ClueHunterC, thanks for reviewing. Ah, it gets more and more confusing, eh? I do have typos.. Serves me right for not editing that well. It will all be explained soon. Just you wait. *Waits for episode 34 to download*  
  
  
  
Soul Search Part 1  
Panjamon Appears! Strange Happenings  
  
  
  
I got up and knew that today was going to be no good. I walked up to the benches and sat down. I was still half asleep wondering why people would wake children at five o'clock in the morning. Suddenly a horn blared awaking me and several other people.   
  
  
"You may get into your groups. We have a jam packed day so listen carefully," said Miss Sakino from the front of the tables.  
  
  
I reluctantly walked up to meet Jenrya, Ruki, and KA. They didn't seem to happy about the arrangements either. I saw Ruki giving a small glare at KA in the corner of her eye. I guess they didn't like each other too much either.   
  
  
"Today we are going to have a scavenger hunt. The team to find all the clues and items will win a special surprise," said Miss Sakino. She continued, "Mr. Takashii is passing out the first clue. You can begin as soon as you receive the first clue."  
  
  
Mr. Takashii passed a paper to Jenrya with a strange smile on his face. Koi snatched the paper away from Jenrya who gave a irritated look back at the boy. Koi looked over the paper with disgust. I couldn't help but notice Ruki leaning off on the side careless of the whole idea.   
  
  
"Aren't you going to help?" I asked to Ruki.  
  
  
"No," she said simply.   
  
  
I gave a sigh and turned back to Jenrya and Koi. Koi was gone. Jenrya was reading the paper carefully pretending to act like he hadn't noticed a member of their so-called-team was gone. I went over to look to find it was a map.   
  
  
I looked over the map quickly then asked, "What's this have to do with clues?"   
  
  
"Look, do you notice something different about this map?" asked Jenrya. He handed me the map and I grabbed it searching for something different.  
I looked hard and saw basic, simple outlines of trees and two paths curving around the forest of trees. In the far right hand side was a small lake.  
  
  
"Now look at it side ways," Jenrya instructed.   
  
  
I was glad to have at least SOMEONE who was friendly in the group. I did as he instructed and found it shaped like a-  
  
  
"Duck?" I said. I sweatdropped lightly. "You mean we have to find a duck?" I didn't like the idea of chasing a duck around the whole time. I had a mental image of myself chasing a duck in a cartoon fashion. My sweatdrop grew heavier.  
  
  
"Yeah. But it's the fall so the ducks are migrating south... maybe if we go to the lake we might see one," said Jenrya. He didn't seem sure of himself though. In fact it seemed like he didn't like the idea of finding a duck either.  
  
  
I turned to Ruki and asked, "Are you going to help us? You have nothing else to do.."   
  
  
There was silence for a few moment before Ruki answered.  
  
  
"Fine," she said. I hid a grin and we started off.   
  
  
Then I remembered Koi.. 'He probably figured it out before us,' I thought. As we were walking in the trees I saw Jenrya was back at looking at the map and Ruki was quiet. I heard a rustle somewhere up above in the trees. I looked up to find nothing.   
  
  
"Psst, Jen," whispered a voice from the bush. Jenrya probably didn't hear the voice so I went over to find who else but Terriermon. I was fully inside the bush and was concealed.   
  
  
"Remember our little deal Takato." said the same voice I heard in my dream.   
  
  
"How can you talk to me?" I asked out loud. I ignored the weird looks I received from the cream colored Digimon.  
  
  
"You do not need to know. Now do it." the voice sounded threatening.   
  
  
"O-okay," I said. I was a little uneasy with the voice's attitude.  
  
I covered the mouth of Terriermon. I ran off trying to find a way to put Terriermon someplace "temporarily".  
  
  
When we were far from them Terriermon bit my hand. "Ow!" I yelped. I let go of Terriermon to find him angry.  
  
  
"What did you do that for!?! Oh...it's you," said Terriermon. It folded its arms and stared at me.   
  
  
I got out of my pocket a handkerchief and before the Terriermon knew what was going on I tied it around its mouth. Terriermon was screaming words I couldn't understand and I decided to put Terriermon somewhere "temporarily" so I could catch up with Jenrya and Ruki. I looked at Terriermon's long ears and cracked an evil smile.   
  
  
"Hiss ish uant fare (Translation: This is not fair!)" shouted Terriermon. It was tied to a tree with it's long ears used as a rope to tie Terriermon on.   
  
  
I dusted my hands and went off to find Jenrya and Ruki. I found them following still following the trail and I joined.   
  
  
"Where were you?" asked Ruki. She looked a bit irritated that I would run off somewhere.  
  
  
"Um, bushes," I quickly lied.   
  
  
"Oh," said Ruki. It sounded like she didn't believe me but I was glad she didn't continue the conversation.   
  
  
I walked along hoping to find the lake soon. I wanted to REALLY get this over with. Not watching where I was walking I suddenly tripped on a root of a tree knocking Ruki (who was in front of me) down along. I could hear her breathing and blushed crimson. I got up and turned my head to avoid eye contact, embarrassed by my clumsiness.   
  
  
I offered her an hand since it was my fault I knocked her down. I didn't look at her face but she didn't take my hand. I lowered it and continued when I heard a swift wind blow against a single tree. My blush faded when I heard the beeping of an digivice.  
  
  
"Takato, look out!" shouted Jenrya. I looked up to see a white lion with white pants and a sword.   
  
  
"Panjamon. Perfect, Vaccine type, Beast man Digimon. Attacks: Ice Beast Fist and Cold Attack," read Ruki from her D-Arc. She looked up and smirked. "Renamon!"  
  
  
A yellow fox on her hind legs with purple gloves suddenly appeared out of thin air and landed gracefully on the ground. 'So that's its name...' I thought.   
She leaped into the air and gave punches and kicks at the beast man's chest. No harm was done. Instead the almost humanoid lion knocked back her into the ground with a powerful fist.  
  
  
"Terriermon! Where are you? We need help!" called out Jenrya. He pressed random buttons of his D-Arc hoping to find some way of communicating with his Digimon partner.   
  
  
I felt a small pang of guilt but I pushed it away. 'Digimon are going to hurt more people so it's better this way... I think.' I thought.   
  
  
"Lee! Where's that rabbit? Nevermind, Renamon will handle it," said Ruki hastily. She got out a card and slashed it in a diagonal way. "Card Slash! Super Evolution Plug-In S!"   
  
  
Renamon glowed brightly and her fur began to tear away like paint.  
  
  
"Renamon evolve! Kyuubimon!"   
  
The hind legged fox was now a four legged one with ribbons tied to her and long tails with white flames. Her legs halfway covered with flame also and the yin-yang sign was on her forehead.  
  
  
Kyuubimon rushed with great speed at the beast man. "Fox Flame Dragon!" cried the fox. She circled into a blue flaming wheel her head being a flaring vicious dragon. She hit the Panjamon who was merely pushed. She landed and reverted back to her fox form.   
  
  
Her tails spread into equal parts each white flame glowing blue. "Demon Fireball!" Small blue fireballs launched at the Panjamon but hadn't had too much effect. She growled.  
  
  
"Terriermon!" yelled Jenrya. No reply.  
  
  
I decided to do something drastic. I found a hard long wooden stick perfect for a boken and charged at the lion. Putting all my strength into it I hit the lion on the chest and he grunted. He glared at me and took one enormous hand and grabbed me. I felt myself scream out in pain as I was squeezed by the white lion.   
  
  
"Card Slash! Strength Plug-In O!" Ruki shouted. Kyuubimon charged at Panjamon and hit with her tails still flaring. Panjamon gave a loud grunt and loosen his grip on me. I used this to kick him as hard as I could.   
  
  
  
"I feel so useless!" fumed Jenrya. He hit the D-Arc in anger. I felt another pang of guilt but had no more time to think about it since I felt my body go numb.  
  
  
"You...." muttered Panjamon. His eyes were full of anger and malice. "Traitor!" He griped harder than ever I felt myself blacking out.  
  
  
"What are you talking about?!" asked Ruki angrily. "High Speed Plug-in H!"   
  
  
Kyuubimon's speed was great as she hit the Panjamon with force. He punched Kyuubimon out of the way.   
  
  
"You.....are allies with this?!" he showed me in front of them. My eyes were half closed and felt energy draining from myself.  
  
  
"Yes. Why are you trying to destroy this human?" demanded Kyuubimon. She growled fiercely as Panjamon squeezed me harder.  
  
  
"He is going to kill us all! I can't believe you would do this," roared the enraged lion. "Renamon....I've heard of you as one of the great fighters among us, but you're nothing but a traitor!"  
  
  
I fully closed my eyes and felt myself in a ocean of cooling darkness. I felt it was soaking into my body as I felt it flow through my body. I felt like amazing energy unleashed inside of myself.   
  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself in the woods. I heard a piercing scream and saw I was standing. I turned around to see Panjamon was crouched down slowly being deleted.  
  
  
I heard this message from him, "You all are making a mistake. This boy will end all your lives. See you in hell." He was fully deleted and his data flied to the sky.  
  
  
I stood up and saw Jenrya, Ruki, and the now devolved Renamon stare at me.   
  
  
"You, managed to delete a Perfect," Jenrya said slowly. He looked stunned that a human could actually kill digital creatures.  
  
  
"Um.... I guess," was all I could think of to say. I was extremely confused of what just happened. One minute I feel a strange energy flow through me then Panjamon was killed.  
  
  
"Matsuda!" yelled a voice. I saw Koi appear out of the bushes. He pointed at me. "I knew there was something not normal about you! You're a freak!"   
  
  
  
I felt the energy start to creep into me again. Anger was unleashed for no reason and I said, "You're an idiot." I gave a hard blow at Koi and he landed down on his knees clutching his stomach.   
  
  
I stopped and froze. 'What did I just do!?!'   
  
  
A/N: I managed to finish this earlier than I thought! ^_^;; Confusing, eh? Too bad I can't explain it to you yet. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Those who don't know, Panjamon is exactly like Leomon except he's all white. I kinda got side tracked since I put up A Fallen Warrior (some Takumi) which I would like you to review. I might continue it. I have some ideas spinning in my head but first I wanted to get this out. Another thing:  
  
  
Rant:  
  
If you seen Frontier and its earlier episodes Junpei's love for Izumi kinda makes you think of the relation with Daisuke's crush on Hikari, eh? It's not the case really. Daisuke and Junpei were changed a bit by the Dubbers. Junpei doesn't always think about food and I think Daisuke is teased more than the orginal. Someone told me about it which got me fumed. I feel like people are starting to lose interest in Digimon Frontier which is a shame. Maybe its the Dub maybe its just different. I dunno but I hope Digimon will forever stay in hearts of loyal fans who will continue to cheer for Digimon forever. My sayings of "Rukato" forever and always in Japanese are amiss. It's really Ruki's choice. I think I should change it to: Digimon Itsumademo!!   
  
  
Maybe I should change my name too.   
  
  
  
  
Now one more thing:  
  
Katourimon: Happii Kurisumasu to all Dejimon fans!! (This is in romaji so Japanese say Digimon as: Dejimon) 


End file.
